


push a little harder

by noahfronsenburg



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Alien Biology, Anal Gaping, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Egg Laying, Futanari, Hentai Physics, M/M, Oviposition, Prolapse, i hate that tag but in this particular case it's accurate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 20:35:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14504967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noahfronsenburg/pseuds/noahfronsenburg
Summary: “You’re the most beautiful mother.”





	push a little harder

**Author's Note:**

  * For [battour](https://archiveofourown.org/users/battour/gifts).



> the request here was for "sandalphon lays lucifer's eggs" and with the caveat that they be a) huge and b) gross so like, yeah. thats what this is about.

Sandalphon looked good like this. So good, in fact, that Lucifer could not think of a way that he could look better. The angle and view were perfect—Sandalphon on his chest with his hips up in the air, his thighs spread wide, and his belly sagging in front of him, stuffed up with all of Lucifer’s eggs. In fact, just looking at him was making Lucifer hard again, and he stoked himself, biting his lower lip as Sandalphon whined, rocked forward, his cock goopy and dripping, trailing down from his mons. He was so huge and open, his pussy and his ass both gaping as the first of Lucifer’s eggs pushed out from inside him—oh, it was beautiful.

“You look perfect,” Lucifer whispered, watching as Sandalphon hitched his hips higher up in the air to give him a better look, whining. Piss dribbled out of the head of his sinuous cock as the eggs started to shift inside him, both his holes dripping with slick. He had been so willing, and now he had almost a dozen of Lucifer’s enormous eggs inside him, each bigger than both of Lucifer’s fists. They’d make their way out from inside him given some time, but Sandalphon had both hands on his belly, _pressing_.

They’d been gestating for hours now, long enough that Lucifer couldn’t wait any more. He needed to see Sanalphon lay them, needed to see Sandalphon’s beautiful tiny tight pussy and ass gape wide, never to close again because of his eggs. Indeed—if he looked closely, he could see a hint of white crowning inside Sandalphon’s pussy, and Lucifer leaned over, pulled the lips apart, and leaned forward, watching carefully.

“Please,” Sandalphon moaned, his whole body rippling all over as he bore down on this giant egg that was opening his pussy up. “Can’t I sit up—“

“No,” Lucifer hissed. If Sandalphon let gravity help, he wouldn’t be able to watch, and he _needed_ to watch. He _needed_ to see Sandalphon break on his eggs, his gifts. “Like this.”

By the time that first egg properly crowned out of him, Sandalphon was crying. Lucifer just kept tenderly stroking the stretched-wide lips of his labia, licking at his perineum, moaning hot under his breath as it finally fell out of him. Lucifer caught it, set it beside them in the nest, and stared in awe at Sandalphon’s huge, gaping cunt. It was so big now, so wide open, he could just see inside. At least, until the first egg started to come out of his ass, and then the pressure closed his front channel, the canal pushed shut by the huge weight coming out his ass.

This was almost harder, because the eggs had to come so far out of his colon, where they had been living, putting pressure on his spine. Sandalphon screamed, his cock dripping with piss and cum as his beautiful red rim stretched and stretched and _stretched_ to accommodate this weight, his gift. He was crying Lucifer’s name when the egg finally crowned out from inside him, practically wailing adulation, and then he fell forward onto his face, his cock jerking in quick pulses of cum.

But it wasn’t done.

The next two came together, moving at the same pace. One was following right on the heels of the other out his ass, and the second had finally burst past the tight ring of his cervix (not so tight _now_ , when Sandalphon was done Lucifer would be able to fuck his womb and impregnate him directly, dumping eggs deep, deep into him) and together the two eggs competed to be the first to see the light of day.

The result, of course, was that they crowned at the same time, and Lucifer moaned aloud at the beautiful noises Sandalphon made, screaming as his beloved lord’s eggs rearranged his insides, squeezing together out of him. Through it all, Lucifer poured delighted praise into his ears, and pulled both eggs from inside of Sandalphon as soon as he could, ready for more, lapping up the slick and sweat that was covering Sandalphon’s body.

By the time he’d birthed all twelve eggs, Sandalphon lay prone and almost insensible on the ground, drooling from every orifice, his face a rictus of overwhelmed delight. He kept reaching one tired hand out to caress the top of the eggs, _his_ eggs, his and _Lucifer’s_ eggs, perfect and beautiful in every way.

As soon as he could, Lucifer coaxed Sandalphon’s hips up off of the ground, and slid his tendril’d cock into his asshole first, fucking the just draping sleeve of flesh that had fallen out after five eggs back into Sandalphon’s body until he was crying in delight, Lucifer seizing up as he dumped load after load of eggs into Sandalphon’s body, more this time. He could take so much _more_ now, and all Lucifer could think about was how big he would be when he was flush with pregnancy again.

And then he turned to Sandalphon’s perfect, half inside-out pussy, his cervix opening right for the head of Lucifer’s twining, reaching tentacle of a dick, and Lucifer pressed a kiss to the back of his sweaty neck, dragged him backwards to spear him and listen to Sandalphon sing, and said—

“You’re the most beautiful mother.”


End file.
